


No thank you

by Madhatr1234



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sexual Harassment, Underage Drinking, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27011140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madhatr1234/pseuds/Madhatr1234
Summary: Liam wanted one night With the Puppy Pack to just be plain ordinary. That’s why they went to Sinema in the first place. Everything is going great until this unwanted creep turned up and harasses a member of the pack
Relationships: Corey Bryant/Mason Hewitt, Theo Raeken/Liam Dunbar
Comments: 11
Kudos: 40





	1. Getting into the Club

It was Freezing outside and the long line to get into the bar wasn’t helping the situation. People dressed in all manners were waiting alongside to get into Sinema. Supernatural and mundanes alike all interested in dancing the night away and getting so blind out drunk On a variety of colourful cocktails and beers that they can barely remember it. 

Liam desperately wanted to go home. Forced into skin tight jeans and a white T-shirt on a Friday night was not the ideal way to spend it. He thought grumpily. He was only here because the rest of the Puppy Pack wanted to go. He couldn’t care less about Sinema but the Pack voted and Going to the club received the highest vote. We could have gone bowling or the arcade or just stayed in but no. 

“Relax little Wolf, you look like your going to take someone’s eye out.” A smug voice spoke up beside him. Turning his head towards the figure to give him a death glare. Theo stood there with a smirk resting on his face. ‘Gorgeous bastard’ Liam thought as he took in Theo’s appearance. Sinfully tight black jeans paired with a tight button up v neck. Hair perfectly styled, tousled artfully. His full pink lips and green eyes Were enough to make anyone swoon. Ugh him and his stupid genetics making him fucking a Adonis. I want to punch him in the face and kiss him at the same time.  
“Liam? LIAM?’ Theo shouted to get his attention And shaking his shoulders slightly  
“Huh” Liam exclaimed  
“Are you alright little wolf? You don’t seem to be really with it. Are you in a bad mood?” Theo spoke with a teasing tone “Did you break your lacrosse stick again or shattered some glasses in an old ladies cafe again?” Liam groaned. He knew Theo would never let that go. He regretted telling him those things. “No you idiot! I’m just not a huge fan of clubs and alcohol, oh and dancing.”  
“That’s everything to do with them Liam. Where’s the others by the way?” Theo laughed gently  
‘Oh no he’s laughing. I can’t deal. His rarely laughs but when he does I love it so much. SNAP OUT OF IT LIAM!  
“Ummm Corey and Mason claimed they had to get something out the car which is really code for making out. Brett and Nolan are and I quote are ‘coming separately’ but it’s really code for coming together and making out in the car. Wait for one person to arrive and then the second person can arrive claiming they just got here. Lori is giving Alec a lift and me and you are here so.”  
“Damn did you even breathe whilst saying that?” Theo asked whilst moving forward as the line started slowly getting smaller.  
Before Liam could answer a hand clapped him on the back. ‘Shit when did Mason and Corey turn up?’  
“We got what we needed from the car Li. Saw Nolan and Brett sitting in the back seat of Brett’s car” Mason exclaimed with laughter which Corey joined in on. “ oh by the way Lori and Alec are like two minutes away.” Corey stated.  
‘Oh great!’ Liam thought guilty. He wasn’t happy at all being dragged out of his house. He felt guilty for much rather spending time lounging about his room then spending it with friends.

Brett and Nolan came into view behind Mason and Corey both looking quite sheepish and clearly trying to hide the fact they were kissing as they walked towards them. Theo snorted gently besides Liam “They broke the plan of sending one to go in first, then the other follows. Disappointing I was looking forward to the excuses.” Theo said with a mischievous gleam in his eye.  
“Hey guys. Look who I bumped into in the Car park. It’s Brett! That’s crazy as hell” Nolan babbled on. Everyone looked around with a knowing look. It was quite obvious. The messy hair for starters, the marks on their necks, swollen lips. I wonder how great Theo would look like that. AH STOP BRAIN! BAD BAD LIAM STOP THINKING ABOUT HIM LIKE THAT. THINK BAD UNSEXY THINGS. UMMM OK GRANDMA TAKING OUT HER TEETH TO PUT ON THE TABLE AT THANKSGIVING. ACCIDENTALLY FINDING MUM AND DAD’S STASH OF CONDOMS. Ok Liam thought and he calmly tried to regain calmness. 

The line moved forward briefly but there were easily 20 people in front to get in.  
“Hey guys!” Nolan screamed at the cheerful voice suddenly behind him. It was only Lori and Alec.  
“Great we’re all here.” Theo stated in a dry tone showing his lack of interest. “Screw the line.” He said as he walked away “are you coming?”  
Liam barely made out the words Theo said to focused on his Ass to make them out. Thank God for supernatural hearing.  
“Where are you going?” Alec shouted back to him and when he didn’t respond turned to the rest of the group “where is he going?”. The pack just shook their heads as they followed him.  
Turns out it was to another back door entrance of the club guarded by a scary looking bouncer. He was easily 6’2 in height, arms and thighs the sizes of watermelons and a stone cold expression rested upon his face. He looks like he could snap us in half. ‘Why is Theo walking over to him? Stop don’t disturb this bulldog of a man!’ Liam thought  
“No entrance. You have to go round to the main entrance love” the gruff voice said  
‘Love? Did he just call Theo love?’ Liam thought suddenly  
“ I’m so sorry. I didn’t realise. It’s just that..” Theo said in a shaky voice and eyes beginning to fill with tears. “I... I just saw my Ex in th...the line with his new Boyfriend...I thought I was finally over him and...it hit me... I thought if I could get me and my friends in sooner he would leave due to the l..long wait. He always hated waiting in line. He... he doesn’t have much P..patience with these things. This was g..going to be my first proper going out night with my f..friends again after he ended it with me.” Theo stated sadly to the bouncer, tears still glazing his eyes as he let out small sobs. He looked down at the ground  
‘What is he doing’ Liam thought.  
“I’m not really meant to be doing this” the bouncer said “but I don’t think they will notice if you were to slip through this door. But if they ask say that you know Peter. I’ll doubt they will give you trouble after that. Also don’t worry about your Ex from the way the line out there is looking and how you described him, I doubt he will stick around. He sounds like a douche for letting you go. You need a real man not some boy.”  
“Thank you. I can’t explain how much this means to me.” Theo said as he rested his hand on the bouncer’s arm as he looked up at him, gracing him will a small smile.  
The bouncer simply nodded and opened the door and stepped back to allow room to go through.  
Theo turned his head slightly towards the pack. Whose mouths were open in shock. He smirked as he walked through with the rest of the puppy pack trailing behind him into the club.


	2. In the club

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey welcome to Chapter 2,  
> Hope you enjoy the update as much as I enjoy writing the storyline. Future updates hopefully coming up soon!  
> Thank you!!!!

The lights were blinding. A flashy neon blue which lit up the club. The back entrance was close to the main floor of the club, just a little way over on the side tucked into the back corner. Hidden away from sight. Sinema was packed full of people dancing to music, downing their beers and cocktails in order for the next round Of drinks to be served. They were all here for one thing. To get drunk and forget the woes of their average lives. To get lost in the endless sea of bodies dancing messily along to the beat. To just simply exist in the moment with no worries about the hangover tomorrow. 

Theo made his way into the club rather swiftly. The others trailing behind him, mouths still slack. They all seemed pretty shocked for what is and always will be a very simple manipulation trick Theo thought. The bouncer definitely fitted into the ‘wanting to be a hero’ stereotype which Theo has seen many times before, especially with Scott McCall. He fit the Hero complex to a T. The bouncer quite obviously wanted the attention, the validation of being someone’s hero of the night. Whether that be stopping a bar fight or simply saving someone from an unwelcome suitor. The odour of his desire of being heroic and brave honestly made Theo want to gag. The bouncer at the door reeked of smugness when Theo started talking to him. It took all his strength not to display it on his face due to the man’s rapid change in smell. But he had a goal in mind so he went along with it. Played up the thought of how this man can save his night from his oh so bad ex boyfriend if he only let them through the door. It was kinda sad to see how easily the bouncer played into his hands due to a few bat of his eyelashes and touches. It was worth it though in order not to stand in that long ass line.

Theo moved gracefully, integrating with the drunk crowd. He looked around for a place for them to stand or sit and alas spotted it in the corner opposite from where they had entered. A surprisingly empty dark red booth was sat there. He walked with purpose hoping the others would figure out where he was heading to. Upon reaching his destination he turned around waiting for the others to make there way to him.

Liam watched as Theo managed to blend in perfectly in the crowds of the club. Weaving in and out of people as the Puppy pack trail behind him. The scent of sweat alone made Liam want to bolt but he was determined to make the effort to stay in the hopes of an ordinary night full of fun and pack bonding. Liam hoped as the night progressed he will feel more in the mood to party then he is right now.  
The close proximity of bodies dancing along to the music made it hard to follow Theo to where he was heading as Liam tried to keep his eye on the beautiful retreating figure. The neon lights blinding him every few seconds. It felt like forever trying to fight his way through the mass to get to where Theo was stood on the opposite side of the club, right by a red booth. He finally managed to make it in one piece luckily. 

Liam sat down right next to Theo in the booth. He slid along towards Theo till their thighs touched. It seemed like a jolt went through Liam as they made contact. He only hoped Theo felt it to. The constant itch to touch and hold grew more intense every time they seemed to have a moment. Just like in the elevator at the hospital. Liam was sure Theo looked at his lips, not that he minded as he often thought about kissing Theo. Their eyes made contact. Liam noticed that Theo’s eyes glistened under the lighting of the club. Illuminating their beauty as the green orbs shone brightly. He could get lost in those eyes. Drown in them and not care for the sweet inhale of air his lungs would crave. Liam never thought he would be a person to now describe eyes as the first thing he notices about people. It was normally hair or eyebrows. But just staring into Theo’s eyes changed all that. Liam wanted to make sure that it wasn’t just Theo he could connect with through the use of eye contact. He wanted to reassure himself that he could only feel this intensity and need with Theo. He had proven his theory of connection with other people to be wrong as he only felt this spark with Theo. Unfortunately the evidence that supplied him with that information came from a very awkward first date with a girl who had asked him out at school. He felt sorry for putting her through that fiasco and probably freaking her out. 

A quick cough brought his attention away from the man right next to him as he was joined by the others. Mason and Corey giving him a knowing look. 

“Great now that we are all here, let’s get some drinks. I got the wolfsbane from Deaton’s and Liam can get the first round.” Theo drawled

“Wait what?” Liam sputtered. “Why do I have to get the drinks? He pouted “Plus I can’t they will know I’m not 21.”

“Because you want to be a great stand in Alpha and Provide for the people closest to you. Also it’s Sinema as if they would care if your under 21. The people here are only here to do their jobs. They honest to god could not care less about your age” He replies with a light mocking tone and a smirk gracing his lips.

“Fine!” Liam huffed as he knew once Theo brought out the smirk he would be putty in his hands. Damn that gorgeous face and smirk.  
“What does everybody want?”  
10 minutes later they are all nursing their different alcoholic beverages with the added addition of wolfsbane to some of their drinks. To actually get the effect of getting drunk. Lori and Nolan ordered a Tequila Sunrise, Brett along with Theo and Liam got a Heineken, whilst Corey and Mason got Pina Coladas. Alec surprisingly just wanted a coke  
They all sat there just basking in each other’s presence until Alec decided to speak up 

“So” he drawled “how did you actually manage to get the bouncer let us in that easily. We didn’t even need to deny that we are underage To him” he directed at Theo.

“It’s quite simple actually. Classic manipulation technique. The bouncer obviously chose this job for the thrill of it. He wants the appreciation and people calling him a hero. He most likely loves being in control and being the big strong man who has everything sorted. I could definitely tell he fit the type of having a massive Hero complex. I saw the opportunity to appease that side of him that wants to be the helper/hero. That way we both win and get what we want. He gets appreciation of saving my night and I get along with you guys a free pass into the club. It’s simple and harmless.” Theo explained 

Everyone gawked at him. It made sense really but to see Theo play him oh so easily was kinda shocking to them despite him doing it to them before. It demonstrated just how good an actor Theo was.  
“ ok enough chit chat I’m going to get another drink and head to the dance floor.” Theo said as he stood up and made his way past the others and sauntered over to the bar.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I know it’s been a while since I’ve updated the fic, I’ve just been going through a really stressful and busy time . I’m hoping it’s going to calm down so I can update more.  
> Hope you enjoy those chapter from Theo’s POV  
> Thank You! 
> 
> TW: death, drugged drinks, sexual harassment

Theo made his way onto the dance floor at a swift pace, marking the exact area where he could easily escape the mass of swaying drunk bodies if he desperately needed. But he wasn’t really planning on escaping any where tonight. He didn’t put all this effort to look this good and not put it to good use. 

Lost in the thrall of people happily dancing along to the music being blasted through the speakers. He could finally admit to at least enjoying himself. No supernatural threat, No Little wolf problems because feeling things again after hell was a massive shock to the system and Theo wasn’t prepared for his feelings towards Liam. Did he have to be such a self-sacrificing idiot! It’s like he just doesn’t know when to quit, even surrounded he will fight till his last breath. But god damn if Theo didn’t find that at least a bit attractive.   
Just going to shove that thought deep deep down and hope it doesn’t resurface. He took another swig of his drink realising he was running pretty low and would probably need to go get another one in a minute. The song was slowly coming to an end and was going to give Theo the perfect opportunity to turn around and head to the bar. Well would have but didn’t. As he walked backwards to step out a drunk girl’s way as she hurried after her boyfriend after mistakenly kissing another guy. Theo had to admit to being a little entertained as an onlooker despite feeling a guilty for witnessing that shitshow. As he stepped back a few more steps he bumped right into someone. Guess his supernatural senses were a little overwhelmed at the moment from the atmosphere of the club. 

“Going somewhere Darling?” A masculine voice spoke up behind him. He was now pressed to this guys front. He quickly spun around after his moment of shock at stepping into someone. There before him was obviously a quite older man, taller too. Theo would have guessed around in his 50s. Around 6’0, way taller than Theo. He was Styled in a tight dark green t-shirt matched with black jeans. Salt and pepper hair done up in an obnoxious attempt to try and appear younger. He was attractive for an older guy. But his cologne was so off putting as he smelt like he regularly took baths in it. Rather than lightly spray it on his body. Theo could barely stop his nose from wrinkling. He was Not quite Theo’s type but he wouldn’t have any issue with hitting on him if he really wanted to. As if he would want to though he has other people and things on his mind. He looks like he’s rich as well, as he took in the expensive watch wrapped around his wrist. Damn it, the one time Theo catches feelings he spots an older, attractive rich man and he’s hung up on somebody else. Plus he would also feeling slightly bad he guessed for trying to trick him out of some money. He’s probably really well off but he knew Scott and Liam wouldn’t approve. He signed they always ruined his fun some way or the other. He could forgive Liam because of certain reasons but Scott on the other hand ugh.

“Sorry about that man, didn’t quite see you there. Too busy trying not to step into anyone. Didn’t really work out quite well in the end.”

“No problem sweetheart.” 

Really Theo rolled his eyes, not like the guy could really make it out in the dim lighting. He was not in the mood to be called nicknames from some random guy he bumped into. He was now getting annoyed, he just wanted to make it to the bar with zero interaction from the other people surrounding him. He wasn’t really in the mood to make conversation with others tonight. His plans were to drink and keep on drinking til he had enough.

“Can I just get past you man? I’m trying to get to the bar.”  
“Ah no worries, I can always escort you to the bar, get you a drink. What do you say?”

Theo seriously doubted he would need an escort as the bar was literally a few metres in front of him. Some guys just don’t know when to leave it alone. But then again he was offering a free drink and who was Theo to refuse free things. He groaned as he remembered the societal lessons the puppy pack went over with him. Rule number #15 if someone offers you something for free it’s either because they expect something back or it’s too good to be true, “ SO FOR THE LOVE OF GOD AND EVERYTHING HOLY THEO, IF A GUY OFFERS YOU FREE CANDY OR ALCOHOL FROM HIS TRUCK YOU SAY NO!” he recalled Corey shouting at him. He wasn’t stupid, he knew the basic outlines and taboos on certain things. Not like he couldn’t fight the guy off, he was human after all. So the decision right now was to either accept the free drink and it either be a good or a bad idea or don’t risk it and be completely safe. Ugh being rational was sometimes the worst but he knew it was the better option of getting it himself.

“No thanks. I’m good with getting my own drink on my own because of independencey and shit like that. So bye.” Theo recited in a deadbeat tone. Hoping that was a large enough hint to tell the guy to fuck off, because he wasn’t interested.

“Well I know the owner and I could hook us up with the good stuff if you know what I mean” he winked charmingly at Theo “No money needed to pay me back just well you know.” As he wiggled his eyebrows up and down.

‘Hell no’ Theo thought. He could feel his face scrunch up with disgust. Definitely not going to agree to that. He would rather Chuck himself out of Liam’s window and then have Malia come run him over with a bulldozer. 

“I’m good with the shitty alcohol they serve at the bar. Which you are now in the way of so kindly fuck off!” There’s no point beating around the bush Theo thought. This guy didn’t seem to get the hint the first time around so a more direct approach was obviously needed. Theo raised the last remaining bit of his drink to his lips and downed it in one swift gulp. Then shoving the bottle in the open guy’s hand and quickly spotted an opening not to far to his left. He left quite swiftly after that and made it through the opening to the bar.

He leant against the sticky surface, hip cocked on one side. As he waited for the bartender   
To notice him. Suddenly he felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up. He already had a suspicion on what was causing it. He looked up in time to see the guy coming to rest in front of him also leaning on the bar to get more comfy. ‘For fuck sake’ this guy is not going to leave him be, is he? I thought it was pretty clear by my actions that I was not interested. I mean who wants a guy who was blatantly rude to you and then shoved his bottle in your hand. NO ONE SHOULD! Theo thought aggressively.

“My name’s Gregory but my friends call me Greg. But i can make an extremely special exception for you as you can call me Daddy.” He said in a leering manner.

Theo nearly fucking choked on his spit. ‘Daddy?’ Really. That was the opposite of sexy in his book as his dad died several years ago and who would want to call their sexual partner that in bed. Wouldn’t it just remind you of them? Well maybe if it was Li- wait stop right there, fucking brain. 

“How about No and fuck off! Seriously dude what do you fucking want? What will get you to leave me alone to enjoy my night without being harassed from some creepy weirdo who thinks he can flash his money in hopes of covering up your tiny, disgusting , shrivelled up, cheese smelling micro dick!”   
Seriously where was the pack when you needed them as Theo tried to do a quick scan of the room finding most of them on the dance floor. But Liam wasn’t there. Ah there he is, as he spotted him sitting back at the table nursing his own drink probably having a much better time than Theo was at the moment.

The guy smirked at Theo clearly amused   
“Now Now honey all I was asking for was you joining me in having a drink. No need to be mean and try and hurt my feelings. It’s probably surprising to you that someone is talking like this to you sweetheart but I think someone needs to.  
It’s ok to admit you made a mistake when rejecting a guy for the first time. Guys like you like being chased, it’s obvious. I just want a damn drink with you darling. So that’s what we are going to have together.” He said

Was this guy on drugs Theo thought. Seriously belittling me to my face is what you think is going to make me want to have that drink with you. Who is this asshole to tell me what I like! This guy is getting on my nerves. It’s like talking to a brick wall, even though that might be easier. Theo took a deep breath in as he thought over the information. If he agreed he could be showing this guy that if he harasses him enough then he will finally relent but if he doesn’t agree then he won’t go away either. Suddenly Theo wasn’t really in the mood to drink at all. Just because some asshole ruined it.

“A glass of water, that’s it. Once I finish it. Then it’s over. You leave me the fuck alone.” 

“Seriously water? That’s what you’re going to drink. Come one don’t be such a prude. It’s one drink.”

“I. Said. A. Glass. Of. Water! Now respect that!”

The bartender finally spotted the Duo lurking at the bar and made his way over 

“Hey what can I get you?”

“Ugh Two beers.”

“What kind?”

“I don’t know or care. Just choose what ever is the best one and give it to us.” 

The bartender rolled his eyes as he walked away to get the beer.

“Do you ever listen to a word anyone tells you! I said I wanted some water not a beer. I’m no longer interested in drinking tonight.”

“Oh come off it, I said it’s one fucking drink! Now stop being a little bitch about it and give me a smile. I brought it for you. It’s the least you could do.” He said through gritted teeth. You could see he was beginning to lose patience with him.

Suddenly before Theo could react the two beers were slammed onto the bar surface. The man picked it up and tipped it towards the bartender as a weak sort of thanks for serving it. Theo was getting frantic at this point to escape. He twisted his body trying to find Liam, Corey, Brett anyone from the pack to get him out of this situation. He couldn’t focus enough to scout them out, it took him a minute or so to locate Lori at the other end of the room with another girl who she looked like she was in deep conversation with. He was so distracted with searching for the pack members that he completely missed the sound of a packet being carefully torn open behind him and the quiet shake as it emptied into the glass. 

He turned around back to reality. Looking down at his drink, he thought that if he downed it quickly enough than maybe it will be over quicker. He took a deep breath picked it up and took a long sip. The drink was half drunk by the time Theo decided to put it down for the first time. The long sip turned into downing it until he needed a breath. He placed the drink onto the surface, hesitating lifting it again as he finally tasted the salty aftertaste of the drink residing on his lips and tongue. 

‘Oh no, oh my fucking god no’ he thought as he stepped away from the bar. Standing a few steps back from it. ‘You did not just drink a drugged drink. oh how stupid are you Theo’ He could feel his eyes dart from side to side in a paranoid state. He couldn’t believe he just basically inhaled the drink in hopes to get the creep to leave him alone.   
His breathing sped up and he could feel his heart rate start to climb.

“Hey you need to calm down sweetheart. You just had too much to drink I think. We better head home now and get you into bed to sleep this off. Your going to have a bad hangover tomorrow.” Greg announced loudly as if making a statement of what he was doing so he came off as a loving boyfriend rather than the predator that he is. He carefully wrapped his strong arm around Theo’s waist. He hand roughly squeezing him, daring him to speak out against him. The hand was a silent reminder of the violence he could bestow upon Theo if he dared spoke out. Not that Theo was in the state to even comprehend doing it, as the drug began taking effect. He could feel his head slowly being pushed down to rest on his shoulder. From an outsiders perspective they must have seemed like such a sweet caring couple. One that had drunk to much and his partner now taking care of him. He could feel himself being guided outside the club.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone,  
> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my story. This is my first ever story posted on here and I wanted to write about the characters I love the most.   
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
